


Rock the Cradle - Chapter 4

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Continuation of the story, where Mulder finds he has a lot to deal with after his return from abduction by the aliens.





	Rock the Cradle - Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Rock the Cradle - Chapter 4

### Rock the Cradle - Chapter 4

#### by Medusa

  


Title : Rock the Cradle - Chapter Four  
By : Medusa  


Category : AU, Slash, Mpreg, Angst, MulderTorture. Pairing : M/Sk  
Rating : NC17 for m/m relationship and descriptive sexual content. If you are under-age or this type of content squicks you in any way, do not read further. 

Archive : Slashing Mulder, Mpreg, DiTB, Mulder in Jeopardy, Beacon In the Night. Others please ask. 

Warning : This is a WIP. I don't usually post WIP's but my dear friends on the slashingmulder list talked me into it. Be warned, writing this is taking time and there is no set posting schedule. Chapter Five should be out very soon, I actually wrote most of that Chapter before I even started Chapter One. 

Summary: This chapter is a little schmoopy, but with a sprinkling of the usual Mulder trouble. 

Disclaimers and other miscellany are to be found in Chapter One. Previous chapters can be found here: http://www.slashingmulder.com/Date/May02/RocktheCradle01_Medusa.html ; http://www.slashingmulder.com/Date/Jun03/RocktheCradle02_Medusa.html ; and http://www.mskd.com/beaconinthenight/fanfiction/medusa/rockthecradle03.html . You would need to have read those for this chapter to make any sense whatsoever. 

Thanks to my betas for Chapter Four - Jo, Avirnova, Sandy and Bertie. As always, they should not be blamed for any lingering mistakes. 

* * *

Mulder's apartment  
Tuesday, 25 September, 10.13am 

CNN droned on in the background as Mulder sat at his desk, trying to work on the article he was writing based on one of his old cases. He was having a hard time concentrating. Somehow his X-Files experiences paled in comparison to recent global events, and he wondered why he was even bothering. But deep down he knew - life just _had_ to go on. He was one of the lucky ones, he considered. 

Two weeks had passed since 9/11, the date that would be forever etched into the memory of humanity. Two weeks into Mulder's leave. Two weeks where Walter Skinner, Assistant Director of the FBI and lover of Fox Mulder, had been working himself to the bone, sparing only Sundays for personal time. And even then, part of that one day off was spent poring over reports and work brought home. 

Scully was working equally hard, splitting her time between the forensic and investigative teams. Even the Lone Gunmen were deeply involved in their own way. They had asked Mulder if he'd like to come over and help them sort through the masses of "information" being fed through unofficial channels. That had gotten him through some of last week but had left him feeling exhausted at the end of each brain-numbing, fruitless day. It was worse than doing wire-tap duty. He'd told them eventually that if they came across something that looked really promising, to bring it to him and he'd see it got into the right hands. 

It felt to Mulder like he was in a kind of limbo, thrust into this no-man's land quite cruelly. It wasn't supposed to have worked out like this. Both Scully and Skinner had intended to spend a lot of time with him and help him adjust to a life of leisure. Instead, through no fault of theirs, he was left alone and he was floundering. Not that he really wanted to become enmeshed in the tragic events and the subsequent investigation. Even when part of him felt like he should be doing more to help, it quite simply wasn't his job any more. Kersh had made him painfully aware of that fact. 

He was still continuing his weekly sessions with Rebecca each Friday, which helped him keep things in perspective, but it was hard to get used to sitting on the sidelines. 

He'd thought that buying the house would at least give him something to focus on, but until escrow was completed in another week, there wasn't much he could start on. He'd packed most of his stuff up ready for the move, and he'd managed to throw out some of the junk he no longer wanted. Frohike had come over on Saturday and taken some of it off his hands, the rest had gone down to the furnace - stuff he didn't trust being taken out in the trash. 

The initial excitement of the new house had worn off and now he just felt... bored. 

Mulder stretched back, hands in the small of his back to alleviate the start of an ache caused by too many hours sitting in front of his computer. And he had to get up to use the bathroom, again. He supposed he should also shower and get dressed, although even that simple act was becoming more of a chore lately. It was a challenge finding anything that still fit. He was down to one decent pair of chinos that were getting a little tight, or sweat pants. He was starting to detest sweats. Sure, sweats had a use, but they were simply not his idea of casual wear 24/7. 

When he was dressed in the chinos and a polo shirt, he surveyed himself in the mirror hanging inside the wardrobe door. At 24 weeks along he looked like he'd developed a beer gut; more like a beer barrel, he wryly thought to himself. His hip bones had vanished completely and bending over to touch his toes was no longer an option. The chinos rode low, his belly hanging well over the top. For someone as much of a clothes horse as Mulder was, the look was definitely not good. As he pulled the polo shirt out to leave it untucked, he decided that it was time he went out to buy some bigger clothes, and he really had no excuse to put it off. 

>< >< >< >< ><

2.05pm 

Shopping was probably one of the lowest things on Mulder's scale of favorite things, even though he was actually a bit of a clothes snob. Not that he would ever admit it, and despite the fact that he usually put no thought at all into what he wore when he got dressed each morning. His suits were Armani, his shirts usually Ralph Lauren, and his shoes hand-made Italian. But whatever he wore, even just dressed in jeans and sweater, he wore naturally well. Which was why it made it so much harder to satisfy him today. His new body shape made everything he wore feel strange, not quite uncomfortable just not as unconsciously natural, and he was forced to compromise. 

He hadn't gone to his usual menswear store since he wasn't shopping for business suits and, to be honest, he was a little embarrassed to let Henry see him in his current state. Instead he'd ventured out to Georgetown, where he found a store that stocked designer labels in unusual sizes. Five pairs of pants, six shirts and three sweaters later Mulder was ready to call it quits. But first he needed to get something to eat and drink as he was beginning to feel a little light-headed. It had been a long time since he'd eaten breakfast. 

He was about to enter the little caf that he and Scully sometimes went to when he heard... 

"Fox!" 

Mulder turned and saw Maggie Scully right behind him. He suddenly, inexplicably, felt like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He defensively hid his belly behind the shopping bags he was carrying. 

"Uh, Mrs. Scully. Hi," he stammered. 

"Fox, I thought that was you. How are you? Dana said that you'd been..." Mrs. Scully didn't seem to know how to finish the sentence gracefully. 

"Oh, uh, I'm fine, Mrs. Scully. Thank you." 

"Are you sure, Fox? You look a little peaked." 

"No, really, I'm okay. I just need to get something to eat." Mulder indicated the caf. 

"What a coincidence! I was just about to get a late lunch myself. Do you mind if I join you?" 

Mulder had been raised with impeccable manners, so no matter how much he wanted to refuse, he couldn't. He felt a little guilty for even beginning to entertain the thought that he was trying to avoid his best friend's mother before he realized that he really would like some company after all. 

They were quickly seated in a corner booth and gave their order to the waiter - Caesar salad with coffee for Mrs. Scully and Mulder ordered a grilled cheese and chicken open sandwich with iced tea. Several seconds passed in awkward silence before they both spoke at the same time, Mulder with, "So, how are you doing," and Maggie with, "How are you, really, Fox?" They both laughed and Mulder insisted Maggie talk first. 

"Dana tells me that you've taken a leave of absence from work." 

"Yes, ma'am. I need some time off, to, um... I just need a little time away from work." 

Maggie gave him a sympathetic smile. Scully had told her that Mulder had been kidnapped again and that there were a few things that he was having a hard time dealing with. She wasn't specific with any details, though she'd sounded very concerned for him. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Oh, thank you, but no, I don't think so. It's just that... I need a change for a while, to get my life back on track, I guess." 

Another smile from Maggie. Politely she changed the subject, regaling Mulder with tales of what she did to keep herself busy; her clubs, her volunteer work, her family. Their food arrived and was eaten while the conversation bubbled along like a cheerful little stream. Mulder felt relaxed and comfortable talking to Scully's mom as if they were old friends, and they did have some history together that was unique and personal. 

Eventually Mulder mentioned the house, and that he was going to have to do some decorating and, quite frankly, had no idea where to begin. 

"It's nice that you're settling down, Fox. I wish Dana would." Maggie stopped as she noticed the look on Mulder's face. It was a cross between guilt and embarrassment, with no small measure of pain thrown in for good measure. "Oh, sweetheart, I wasn't implying that you... It's not your fault that she hasn't married and raised a family. Please, don't think that I blame you for anything." 

"You should, Mrs. Scully. I never set out to ruin her life but our work has taken up so much time and energy. There are a lot of things I regret; Dana not having the kind of life you'd like her to have is one of them." 

"It's true that I would have liked her to settle down, marry and raise children, but Fox, I don't think Dana would have had that kind of life even if she'd never met you. You know that I used to hope that maybe one day you and she might settle down together, but Dana has made it clear to me that you just don't have that kind of relationship." 

Mulder flushed with embarrassment again. He wondered just how much Scully _had_ told her mom. "Scully... Dana is one of my closest friends. I love her like a sister," he said, a little defensively. 

Maggie Scully reached across and patted his hands to stop them shredding the paper napkin onto his plate. "I know. She said that you had someone else in your life. She wouldn't say who, and I got the impression that it was a relationship that she didn't originally approve of, one that perhaps I might not be comfortable with either." 

There was an awkward silence before Maggie continued. "I'm a woman with very strong beliefs, Fox. Belief in God and the teachings of the Church." 

"Yes, ma'am." Mulder now felt sure that Mrs. Scully knew about him and Walter. How she'd guessed, he'd never know, but she knew. 

"And you know how much I care about you." 

Here it comes, Mulder thought. And wondered why it mattered so much to him that he was going to be such a disappointment to this woman. 

"Does this other... person... make you happy?" 

A nod and a sigh from Mulder. 

"Then that's what really matters. I understand that things are not always as the Church would have them. And I think one of the lessons best learned in life is tolerance and understanding, even when it goes against those beliefs." 

Mulder's head snapped up, surprised. He certainly hadn't expected this. "I... I didn't think you'd... I dunno, that you'd be so tolerant of... that sort of thing." 

"It's a difficult thing to accept. It goes against all my beliefs, but I care about you as if you were my own family, Fox. You helped me through a very difficult time. You've _always_ been there for Dana. I owe you at least the courtesy of acceptance of your choices. I know that you've been through a very tough couple of years, losing your mother, and everything else that's happened. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, if you need anything. Someone to talk to, someone to be a mother to you, if you want it." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Scully. You don't know how much that means to me." Mulder felt a lump in his throat as he spoke. "T-There's more I'd like to tell you about. But I... I don't know if you'll be able to understand it, or that you'll still feel the same after I tell you." 

God only knew why, but Mulder wanted to tell her everything. Whether it was wise to do so didn't even come into it. She wanted to be a mother to him, and he really felt like he needed one right now. He felt that if she wanted to give him that kind of support, she deserved to know what she was letting herself in for, so she could decide if she still wanted to have anything to do with him. 

The caf had emptied of the lunch crowd some time ago, so no one sat within hearing distance. Even so, Mulder lowered his voice and leaned in close so only Maggie could hear what he said. 

"This will be a bit of a shock, it was to me, to everyone really," he started, paused, then decided to get it all out with one breath before he chickened out. "I'm going to have a baby." 

Maggie looked a little confused. Had she misunderstood about Fox's relationship? She said as much. 

Mulder shook his head. "No, you haven't got it wrong, Mrs. Scully. I don't mean that someone _else_ is having my baby, I mean _I'm_ having a baby." He watched nervously as Maggie absorbed what he'd said, and finally as her eyes grew round in surprised understanding. 

"You mean... _you_ are..." she stuttered to a halt, not able to say the words. 

Mulder nodded, unable to meet her eyes. "I'm afraid so." 

"Oh, dear God." Her hand flew to her mouth. 

"I... I thought you should know." 

"But how? I mean, it's just not possible..." 

"Theoretically it is. I know what you must be thinking, and if you don't want to have anything to do with me now, I'll understand. But please, just don't tell anyone else about this." 

"Fox, _I_ don't even know what I'm thinking. How? I mean, how did it happen? Did you do this on purpose?" Mrs. Scully's tone became a little harsh. 

"No! God, no. _I_ didn't do anything, Mrs. Scully. You have to believe me. I _wouldn't_ do this to myself," Mulder said desperately. "As far as we can determine, it happened during the time I was abducted, before. Some _one_ or some _thing_ did this to me, and by the time I realized what was happening to me, I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it, not when it appears to be a normal healthy baby." 

"Of course you couldn't! Life is sacred, no matter how it is brought into being." Maggie sighed. "This is all a bit of a shock, and I can't imagine how you must be feeling. Oh," Maggie paused, "does Dana know about this?" 

"Yeah. She's been helping me through it. I couldn't have asked for a better friend." 

"And your... um." 

"Partner? He knows. He was as shocked as you are, believe me. But he's been great. I want us to be together, as a family. That's why I bought the house. Although I'm beginning to wonder if I've bitten off more than I can chew," Mulder answered glumly. 

Grateful for a chance to change the subject, Maggie asked, "Does it need a lot of work?" 

"Oh, no. It's brand new. I just want a couple of things done before we move in," he faltered for a second and felt his cheeks flush, still uncomfortable with admitting his relationship with another man in front of this woman, but Maggie said nothing. "And I need to go furniture shopping. Trouble is, I don't have a clue where to start." 

"Would you like some help? I'm not exactly Martha Stewart, but I know a thing or two about decorating." 

Mulder was surprised for the second time in an hour by his best friend's mother. It said so much about her that even after the bombshell he'd dropped on her, she would still want to have anything to do with him, let alone offer to help him with the house. 

"Sure. I'd love it. Escrow is next Friday and Walt and I want to move in three weeks after that. But he's so busy at work and doesn't have time to go shopping." 

"Walt? Your partner?" There was no judgment in her voice as she asked. 

"Yeah. Uh, you already know him. He was, um, Scully's and my supervisor. Walter Skinner." 

"Oh!" Maggie gasped. "I would never have guessed..." 

"If that changes things, I'll understand." 

"No. No, it's fine. It was just a... a surprise, that's all." 

"It's been a day for them, hasn't it?" Mulder chuffed. 

"It certainly has, Fox. And now that the shock has worn off a little, I didn't even ask. Are you really all right? When is the little one due? If you need any advice from a mother, please just ask. I meant what I said before." 

"I'm fine, really. As well as can be expected, I guess." Mulder leaned back into the worn vinyl of the booth where he sat catty-corner to Maggie, letting her see his swollen tummy properly for the first time. "It's due in January sometime, so I guess I'm about five months along. And thank you. I think I probably will need your advice. I've got a great Ob-gyn, but nobody has been able to give me any practical advice, taken from experience." 

"Well, I think I'm pretty qualified, having had four children." 

They chatted for a while longer, discussing what it was like being pregnant, with Mrs. Scully explaining a lot of what Mulder was going through, and suddenly so many things about the way he was feeling made sense to him. He was grateful to Maggie and, by the time they parted company, he felt like a load had been lifted from him. 

When he got home, Mulder called the realtor to see if it was possible to have access to the house on Thursday afternoon, so that he could show Maggie around to get an idea of what furniture to shop for and make some notes on the work he wanted done. Eileen was more than happy to comply with his request, so Mulder called Maggie to arrange to meet. 

Mulder's newfound state of contentment wasn't even ruffled by the twin shocked exclamations of both his lover and his friend as they both chorused, "You told _who_?" when he mentioned his lunchtime conversation to them over a shared dinner at Scully's house that evening. 

Scully was relieved somewhat, after she'd calmed down, but Skinner was apprehensive. 

Mulder tried to reassure him. "Relax. She'll keep our secret. I just couldn't lie to Mrs. Scully, and she's been so good to me over the years. It'll be all right." 

"He's right, Walter. You can trust my mom," Scully chimed in. 

With a sigh, Walter said, "okay". Besides, the damage was already done. 

>< >< >< >< ><

On Thursday, Maggie checked the entire house out, top to bottom, made suggestions and wrote everything down in a notebook as Mulder told her the ideas he'd already had. She had also brought her contractor along so he could measure up for the shelving Mulder wanted constructed in his den, and for adding doors to the room that was to be Walter's den and to the dining room. It had been the only feature that Mulder hadn't really liked; the rooms off the entrance hall were a little too open-plan. He especially wanted Walter's den to have privacy. 

The contractor left, assuring Mulder that the job wasn't too big and could easily be done within the three-week timeframe. All Mulder had to do was pick the style of doors he wanted and the contractor would do the rest. All that was left to do was for Maggie and Mulder to go on their quest for furnishings. 

It was almost an anticlimax when, on October 5th, Mulder signed the final papers and collected the keys. 

He called Skinner after he left the Realtor's, said he would be waiting for him at the condo when he got home, and not to be late. Mulder was in the mood to celebrate and was looking forward to an evening of seduction with his lover. 

Walter arrived home at a little after seven to find his apartment lit with subdued lighting and a delicious aroma emanating from the kitchen. His stomach growled in anticipation of dinner and something else inside of him growled in anticipation of dessert. He called out to Mulder to let him know that he'd arrived home. 

"Be down in a second," came the answering call from upstairs in the bedroom. 

Walter hung his overcoat on the rack, placed his briefcase carefully in its usual spot by his desk, stacked the mail on the desk, and then shed his suit jacket and tie, draping them carelessly on the back of his desk chair. He was about to go and nose around the kitchen when his lover came down the stairs. 

Mulder looked stunning in a forest green sweater and tan cargo pants. Skinner could have been mistaken, but he could swear Mulder was just glowing. 

"Hey. How was your day? You want a drink?" Mulder asked, kissing him lightly. He poured Skinner a scotch without waiting for a reply. 

"My day was fine, so was yours to look at you. Everything go okay with the house? I'm sorry I couldn't get away. Thanks," he said accepting the drink and taking a sip. 

"The house was fine. We've got the keys, the contractors start on Monday, and the guys are going to start wiring the security in. I'm a big boy, I could handle signing a few papers on my own. Although I thought my attorney was going to cry when he handed over the check." 

Mulder waited until Skinner had taken another sip of his drink and then kissed him again, more deeply this time. "Mmmm. Tastes good second-hand. Can't stand to drink the stuff, but it's good on you." Mulder paused as if in thought. "Now if I could only get you to drink Tequila." 

Skinner laughed. "Not a chance. And I don't think you should be trying to drink, even second-hand. What's for dinner?" 

"I stopped at that new Thai place after I dropped Mrs. Scully home. I've been keeping it warm in the oven. You ready to eat?" 

"Yeah, I'm starved." Walter cocked an eyebrow at Mulder. "Should I be jealous that you're spending so much time with Scully's mom?" 

"No, silly," Mulder said, in between carrying several covered dishes in, setting them on the table. "We went for another quick look around the house to make sure that we were all set for our shopping expedition next week." 

"More shopping?" Walter asked, piling fragrant pad thai onto his plate. "I thought you'd already been shopping for the stuff you want?" 

"Some of it, but there's still a lot to organize. The pieces we've already ordered are being delivered early next week and as soon as they arrive, we'll know what else is needed. I'd like to move my stuff as soon as possible, but I've got to wait until the workmen have finished in my den. That part should be done in a week." 

"Sounds like you've got it all under control." It came out a little gruffer than he'd meant it to. 

Mulder paused, a spoonful of Choo Chee Goong half way to his plate. "What does that mean? I didn't think you had time to go furniture shopping with me. You said it was fine with you if Mrs. Scully and I went ahead. It's not too late to cancel everything and start over if you want. I'm sure Mrs. Scully will understand." 

The edge in Mulder's voice made Skinner sigh. He hadn't meant to sound confrontational. 

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I'm tired, and I guess I felt a little jealous at you having all the fun with Mrs. Scully while I'm slaving away at work. Not that I _want_ to go shopping particularly. I'm happy for you to do it and I'll just reap the benefits. I'm no good with picking stuff out anyway. Sharon used to do all that kind of thing, she told me I had no taste." 

"I don't know. This place is tasteful. A lot better than the clutter in my apartment. You're probably more qualified to shop than I am." 

"Don't you believe it. There's a very good reason that this place is furnished in a minimalistic style. You're in good hands with Mrs. Scully." 

They finished their meal with Skinner updating Mulder on all the Bureau scuttlebutt, almost causing Mulder to choke with laughter at some of the goings-on. He was still giggly when they went upstairs to the bedroom, leaving the dishes on the table. Mulder had insisted he'd clean up in the morning, that there were more important things they could be doing to keep themselves occupied. 

Mulder pulled Walter close as he backed towards the big bed, pulling him down almost on top of him as he sat and then lay back. Mindful of not landing on Mulder's belly, Skinner took his own weight on his arms and leaned over Mulder. 

"Now just what do you want, lover boy?" he asked. 

Mulder pulled his feet up to rest on the edge of the bed, spreading his knees provocatively. "I want you, big boy. I want you to make me scream." 

He grabbed two handfuls of Walter's dress shirt then he pulled the buttons undone, one by one. Slowly Mulder stripped him, pulling his lover down to lie on the bed beside him as he worked on Skinner's pants. When Walter was naked, he returned the favor, pausing to run his hands appreciatively over Mulder's bulging stomach, placing light kisses up and down it. 

"I knew it," Mulder breathed. "You don't want me, you just want my gut." He pretended to be put out. 

"Now you know my secret," Walter answered. "God, Fox, you are just so damned sexy." 

"You mean that? You're not just saying it? Because I think I'm starting to look gross." 

"Never. It's kinda like having the best of both worlds, but in a good way. You'll never be less than all male to me, Fox, but having a baby as well is just perfect." 

"Just as long as you never forget that I _am_ all male, Walter. Oh, yes, just like that. That's sooo good," Mulder panted as Walter swallowed down his penis to prove his point. 

With both of them considering themselves bisexual rather than strictly homosexual, Mulder sometimes wondered if Walter missed having a female partner sometimes. He knew there were times that he did in certain ways, but Walter usually managed to make him forget, much like he was doing now. 

It didn't take too long for Mulder to come with Walter's tongue and lips coaxing him along. But that wasn't enough to satisfy him, he wanted more. He lifted his hips and wiggled them provocatively as Walter leaned up and forward to kiss him. He knew he was driving his lover wild. Walter grabbed two pillows and pushed them under Mulder's hips then positioned himself and let his own cock find its way between the hot butt-cheeks, smiling as he found that Mulder had obviously prepared himself earlier. There were twin groans of pleasure as he slid slowly but surely inside, then pumped in and out until neither man could stand it any longer. It was short and sweet. Mulder came a second time, no less powerfully than the first. 

Walter pulled out slowly and fell bonelessly beside his lover. "God, that was good. I love you, Fox." 

"Mmmm. Me too," Mulder replied sleepily. 

Groping for Walter's hand, he kissed the palm and then rolled over to spoon up against Walter's front. He wrapped the hand he still held around his belly, so that together they could feel the inevitable kicking that would start as soon as Mulder got comfortable. Mulder always groused that the "damn kid" always started up as soon as he wanted to rest. Maggie Scully had said it was perfectly normal. It was disconcerting sometimes, but when he and Walter were lying together like this, he actually quite liked it as it made him feel like they really were a family. 

>< >< >< >< ><

The next morning Mulder stumbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and mussed. He sank into the chair, folded his arms on the kitchen table and dropped his head down onto the makeshift pillow. 

Skinner had cleaned up the kitchen and piled last night's dishes into the dishwasher. He came over and rubbed Mulder's back. "Why didn't you stay in bed? You could have slept longer." 

"No, I couldn't," Mulder yawned. "I don't think I'm ever going to get a good night's sleep again," he groused. "I couldn't get comfortable, and I had to get up to pee twice. Thanks," he said as Walter put a glass of juice in front of him. 

"I thought you were used to not sleeping, O King of the Insomniacs," Skinner answered. 

"It never used to bother me, but I _need_ more sleep now, and I just can't get it. I can't lie on my stomach anymore, if I lay on my back for too long I get cramps in my legs, and lying on my side hurts my back. You need more pillows, Walter. _I_ need more pillows. Mrs. Scully said it might help." 

"Then we'll get them." 

"Can we go to the store today? I don't think I want another night like last night." 

"You should have said so sooner. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Fox." 

"It's inevitable, really. But to be honest, I've only really started to notice it the last week or so. Junior's put on a growth spurt, I think." 

It was true, Mulder's belly did seem a lot bigger suddenly. Not really surprising considering he was just about into his third trimester. Mulder looked healthy and made sure he was getting plenty of exercise through walking and swimming. Skinner thought he looked good carrying a few extra pounds, and told him so. 

The rest of the weekend was spent watching baseball on TV, they shopped and Mulder bought a couple of long body-pillows. Skinner sat patiently while Mulder described what he and Mrs. Scully had planned for decorating the house, saying he couldn't wait to move in. Mulder was as excited as a kid anticipating Christmas, especially about the part where they would be really living together. 

Now that he'd gotten used to the idea, Mulder really was glad, and extremely grateful to Rebecca for helping sort out the stuff in his head. Walt pointed out that they were practically living together now, especially since Mulder was spending every night at his place since he'd packed everything up at his own apartment. But, in Mulder-logic, that wasn't the same thing. 

On Sunday night, Walter brought up something he'd been trying to figure out how to mention all weekend. They were lying comfortably on the sofa, Mulder spooned up in front of him - it had become Mulder's favorite position - now with the body-pillow added for Mulder to curl around. 

"Fox, don't make any plans for next weekend, okay? I'm going to get away from the office early on Friday and I've got a surprise for you. I'm taking you away for the weekend." 

Mulder frowned. "I don't know, Walt, there's a lot to do at the house." 

"You can take the weekend off. I want to spoil you." 

"What's so special about next weekend?" Mulder thought for a moment, then, "Oh. Oh, no, Walt. It's just another day." 

"Fox Mulder, your birthday - especially your 40th birthday - is _not_ just another day." 

"It's no big deal." 

"For me it is. You missed your birthday last year, you've missed so much... I just want a chance to make some of that up to you, if you'll let me," Skinner insisted. 

"You have already." Mulder felt himself getting all misty-eyed, and leaned up for a kiss. He saw the determined look in Walter's eye and gave in. "Okay. Sure. It'll be nice." 

>< >< >< >< ><

Friday, 12 October. 

The week went by so fast that Mulder felt he hadn't had time to blink. In between his appointments with Rebecca (who steadfastly refused to come see the house until he and Walt had moved in and settled themselves) he spent part of each day at the new house, supervising deliveries of furniture and listening to the Lone Gunmen explain the new state-of-the-art security system. The contractors were finished in his den by late Thursday, as promised, and there was nothing much to be done now until the paint dried and set, and the fumes cleared, before he could move his stuff in. The doors off the entryway would be done next week. Everything was working to plan. 

Skinner arrived home at lunch time on the day before Mulder's birthday to pick up his lover. 

"Where are we going?" Mulder asked, and then when he saw they were headed to the airport, he got a little worried. "I don't know if I'm supposed to fly, Walter. It might not be safe." 

"Relax, it's okay. I checked with Rebecca when we saw her on Monday. There's no reason you can't fly. It won't be a long trip." 

"Oh, okay," Mulder sighed. "So where are we going?" 

Walter smiled a knowing smile, which drove Mulder crazy. "You'll see." 

They took a commuter flight to Albany, New York, then a charter to Springfield, Vermont, where a limousine was waiting to drive them to a little town called Putney, and the most charming Inn that Mulder had ever seen. The original house dated back to 1790, a grand old house with hand-hewn timber beams, a giant four-poster bed in their room and the most delightful gardens surrounding the house. 

Mulder was speechless. "Oh Walter, this is just beautiful!" he exclaimed when he could finally find his voice. 

They had what Mulder called 'a traditional New England dinner' in the exquisite dining room before retiring to their room and making passionate love in front of the fireplace. 

The next morning Mulder awoke to Walter pampering him with breakfast in bed and showering him with birthday kisses. He didn't usually enjoy eating in bed, but Walter made it such a pleasant experience that they finished off by making love again. After breakfast their limousine was waiting to take them on a drive through the historic countryside. Mulder couldn't resist buying a couple of things from the various arts and crafts stores they passed. They stopped for lunch in nearby Brattleboro on the way. 

As the day drew to a close and they headed back to the Inn, Skinner said, "I have one more gift for you, Fox. And I hope that you'll really like this one. Strictly speaking, it's a gift for both of us, because you'll be giving me as much as I'm giving you." 

Mulder was puzzled by Walter's riddle. What on earth could he mean? 

He found out when they arrived back at the Inn and Walter led him out to the garden near the river, where another man waited patiently inside the gazebo. They stopped under the trees, amidst the golds and reds of the autumn leaves. Walter turned to Mulder, took his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. 

"I love you, Fox, with all that I am. I love you so much that it hurts. I don't ever want to lose you again." 

"I love you, too, Walter. And I don't ever want to lose you, either. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Skinner breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, I was hoping you'd say that. Do you see that man over there?" he asked, pointing to the gazebo. 

"Yeah." 

"His name is Reverend Alistair Claremont. And he's waiting to marry us. If you'll have me." 

Mulder stared at Skinner for a moment, dumbfounded. "M...marry? Walter, I didn't think it was possible... I... I don't know what to say." 

"It's not legal anywhere else, Fox, but here in Vermont there is a loophole that lets the minister marry same-sex couples. He's not a minister of any of the mainstream religions, you know, like Catholic or anything. He's a minister of the Free Church of America. Look, I doubt it would stand up in a court of lawif put to the test, but you and I will know we're married. All you have to do is say yes." 

"Oh, Walter. Of course I will!" Then Mulder hesitated a moment. "But, what about Scully, and our friends? Shouldn't they be here to share this?" He thought for a moment and then said, "No. No, this is going to be just for us." 

"You're sure?" Walter asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on, Walt, let's get married." 

Skinner grabbed Mulder's hand and stopped him. "Wait. I want to do this properly." He dropped to one knee and looked up at Mulder, who was now blushing furiously. "Fox, will you marry me?" 

"Yes, Walter, I will marry you," Mulder answered in the most serious tone he could muster. 

As the sun went down, Mulder and Skinner pledged themselves to each other in front of Reverend Claremont, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do they part. Walter slipped a plain gold band on Mulder's finger. 

Inside it was engraved:  
Together Forever. 

Mulder wanted to cry. "I don't have one for you." 

"Well, you're just lucky that these things come in sets of two, aren't you?" Walter chuckled as he produced a matching ring, complete with inscription. 

"You think of everything. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Mulder put the ring on his new husband's finger, and then they kissed. "This has been the best birthday I ever had." 

"And it's not over yet," Walter replied, with a twinkle in his eye. 

>< >< >< >< ><

Arriving back at Walter's apartment on Sunday night, Mulder said, "I wish this weekend could have lasted forever." 

"The weekend may be over, Fox, but the rest of our lives together is just beginning. We move into our new house next week and have a new baby to look forward to in around 3 months. I know it won't erase the past, but I want to fill the rest of your life with enough good memories so you won't have enough space in your head for any of the bad ones." 

Walter pulled Fox into a warm embrace. It felt good to Mulder to be held like this. He felt safe and loved, and gave him hope that there could be a happy future for him with this man and their expected child. And with good friends like Scully, her mother, the Gunmen, Rebecca and Susan, he felt like he had the best family in the world. 

>< >< >< >< ><

Friday, 19 October 2001 

Mulder could scarcely believe that only one week ago, he and Walter were about to head off for the most romantic weekend of his life. The days that had followed were busy for Mulder. He'd arranged to have movers bring over all his stuff early in the week so he could unpack and set up his den, which he'd done with Maggie's help. They'd spent most evenings packing Walter's stuff, which would be moved today. 

On Monday afternoon he and Walter had gone to the clinic for his usual check up. Rebecca had noticed the rings and given them both a warm hug and her congratulations. No explanations had been necessary, she'd been involved in Skinner's little plan and not only on the consultation of whether or not it was safe for Mulder to fly, but also on whether she thought that he was ready for such a big step. She'd told Walter that he should go with his gut instinct. 

Scully was taken by surprise when they had told her earlier. She and her mother had met them at Skinner's apartment so they could go to the clinic together. She was genuinely happy for them, but Mulder could still see some shadow of doubt in her eyes. Maggie had come to his rescue. 

"Dana, honey, I think it's wonderful that Fox and Walter want to show their commitment to one another. It's important now that there is a baby coming. That child will need stability, a real family." 

Of course, that had shocked Scully even more than the news of Mulder and Skinner's commitment ceremony. At the clinic, Mulder introduced Maggie to Rebecca, who greeted her warmly and said how nice it was that Mulder had someone like her to help him through this tough time. 

Now, just a few days later, Mulder was standing in the middle of Walter's apartment as the movers bustled about him, lifting furniture and boxes, slowly emptying the place out. 

Skinner had taken the day off without a single guilty thought. He'd put in enough hours over the last month and figured he was owed at least this much. As the movers took down the last load, and Mulder did a last check for anything missed in cupboards, he looked wistfully around. 

"Sorry to be leaving?" Mulder asked softly as he came up from behind and slid his arms around his lover's waist. 

Skinner didn't hesitate as he answered, "No, not when I'm moving on to something better. Although, we've had some... interesting times here." 

Mulder snorted a laugh. "That we have. I remember the first time you jumped my bones here. I'm glad you were able to get the stains out of the rug." He looked over at the spot that had needed cleaning with fondness. 

The pizza sauce had left an awful mark in the cream rug, but neither of them had cared then. 

"I didn't hear you objecting at the time. And I think you actually started it." 

"I did not!" Mulder exclaimed with feigned outrage. "I came here that night because... because..." He sighed. "I don't remember _why_ I came here that night." 

"You were pretty upset. You felt that Scully had let you down at the OPR hearing by not supporting what you said you saw in Antarctica. I'm not sure why you came to me, but I'm glad you did." 

"I don't think I had anywhere else to go. Diana was hounding me, trying to reinvent the time we'd had together. I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know who to trust. I wasn't even sure I could trust you, not after the Pinkus case." 

"I had apologized about that. I think that was when I first really understood how I felt about you. You scared the hell out of me and I handled it badly. I tried to make it up to you." 

"Yeah, I know. I think that the Review Board did us a favor, really. If they hadn't transferred Scully and I to Kersh's command, _we_ might never have gotten together. It was your friendship that got me through those months." 

"I thought I'd lost you that night. One minute we were eating pizza, drinking beer and watching the baseball play-offs, then I tried to kiss you." 

Mulder shook his head. "I freaked out. Ran out of here as if my ass was on fire. I made it all the way down to my car before it really registered what had happened. And then I felt so stupid because I'd run out when what I should have done was just kissed you back. I thought I'd blown it completely." 

"You couldn't have felt as bad as I did. No one could have been more shocked than me when you knocked on the door half an hour later, and practically threw yourself at me." 

"Yeah, well. I nearly didn't come back. I wasn't sure you'd let me in again so I figured I'd just go for it as soon as you opened up. That and it _was_ the second game of the World Series, Yankees versus Padres! Kinda ironic, huh? That was exactly three years ago, and now we're 'married' and about to move into our new house together." 

Skinner was suddenly very serious. "I'm not sorry you came back." 

"Nor am I." Mulder gave his lover a gentle kiss that was interrupted by a strenuous kick from inside of him. "This kid has incredible timing. Come on, I think we'd better get going or the movers will be unloading your stuff out onto the street instead of inside the new house." 

>< >< >< >< ><

Sunday, 21 October 

At precisely five, the doorbell rang. Mulder went to answer it, knowing that it was Scully with the promised Thai take-out for dinner. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a hug as a welcome and led her into the spacious foyer that was now flanked by double doors leading into the rooms on either side. 

"Oh, wow, Mulder. This place is fantastic," she enthused, admiring the honey-toned polished floorboards. 

Scully had been initially put out that she hadn't been invited to see the house sooner, especially since her mother had been here almost daily with Mulder, but Mulder had said he wanted her to see it when they'd moved in and the house looked "lived-in". Skinner was out in the garage, unpacking all the new tools and gadgets he'd bought for "playing with wood", as Mulder had called his desire to resume carpentry as a hobby. 

The tour around the house started with the kitchen, since that was their first stop. They left the take-out in the oven so it could keep warm until they were ready to eat. 

The gourmet kitchen was fitted out with modern appliances that came with the house, a mix of items from both men's kitchens, and some new ones to fill the gaps. The kitchen was open plan with a breakfast area between it and the family room. In here was all new furniture, comfortable and practical with plenty of space for a growing child to play. There was a huge L-shaped sofa facing the fireplace and a brand new plasma big-screen TV and surround sound system, which Mulder pointed out was going to be great for watching ball games. And, of course, there was the fish tank, albeit a new, improved, bigger version of the one Mulder'd had in his old apartment. 

Off the family room was a den that was all Mulder. His ratty leather couch was in here, and some of his other pieces of furniture he couldn't bear to part with. It was a large room with one wall floor-to-ceiling with the new bookshelves, filled with Mulder's eclectic book collection and a few trophies from his childhood. The trophies had been Walt's idea to put up, as they'd gone through the things that Mulder had kept from his mother's house. Mulder's old TV, VCR and stereo were also in here, as well as a new desk, leather chair, and state-of-the-art computer system complete with high-tech scanner and printer. 

Also off the family room, behind big double doors, was a games room with pool table, pinball machine and wet bar. Scully laughingly asked where the basketball hoop was. Mulder mock-scolded her, saying that it was _outside_ of course! 

Next they backtracked through the kitchen to the big formal dining room. Scully recognized items from Teena Mulder's house in Connecticut. The antique dining table and sideboard looked perfect in here. Then they crossed the front hall again and Mulder opened up the doors to what was originally designed to be the formal living room. This was the room he'd designated as Skinner's den. Scully laughed as they walked in, it was almost an exact replica of Skinner's living room in his apartment. 

"I let Walt arrange things in here," Mulder said with a smile. "I knew he'd do it like this, kind of a comfort zone for him. He has his space in here, I have mine so I can work and make as much mess in there as I want, and we have our together space in the family room. This way, when he gets sick of me, he has somewhere of his own to go," he laughed. "Except I think he'll probably spend more time hammering bits of wood in the garage to let out his frustrations." 

There was a sweeping staircase that led upstairs to the four bedrooms and a huge bathroom, with a coat closet and delightful powder room tucked under the stairs off the front hall. Two of the bedrooms were set up as guest rooms, a third was empty and Mulder explained that this was going to be the nursery. The last bedroom was the master. It was a bright sunny room dominated by a huge king-sized bed, with a couple of easy chairs and a TV in one corner. The room was definitely very masculine, whereas the two guest rooms had a more feminine feel to them. Off the bedroom was a good-sized dressing room with walk-in wardrobes and the master bath contained a double shower, double vanity and enormous whirlpool bath. 

Also on the second floor, above the garage and workshop, at the top of the back staircase, was the fifth bedroom, big enough to be a small studio complete with en-suite bathroom. These were the "Butler's Quarters" that could possibly be used by a nanny - but the jury was still out on that decision. 

At the bottom of the back stairs was a short hallway leading back into the kitchen, off which was a mud room, internal access to the 3 car garage and workshop, and the utility room, where Mulder dryly said he could imagine himself spending a lot of time in the not too distant future. 

Outside turned out to be a huge patio with sliding door access from both the family room and the games room, with the window from Mulder's den overlooking it. A huge barbecue was built in to one side with outdoor table and chairs, a couple of cedar loungers and a swing seat. 

There was also a large open, paved space with the promised basketball hoop fixed securely to a pole at one end. Beyond the patio was a well fenced pool area. The big backyard was beautifully landscaped and totally private. The whole space was like something out of Better Homes and Gardens. Scully could see her mother's influence throughout. Mulder was quick to tell her that he'd have been lost without Maggie's help to get everything arranged so all they'd had to do this weekend was unpack Skinner's stuff, which hadn't taken too long at all. 

They made their way back inside just as Skinner emerged from the garage. 

"Everything all set up in there, Walter?" Scully asked, giving Mulder a sly smile. 

It was not lost on Skinner. "Something going on I should know about?" he asked. 

"No," Mulder answered. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving." 

>< >< >< >< ><

Of course it hadn't been the brightest idea having a party in the middle of the week, but it was Halloween so that was as good an excuse as any to have a housewarming party for all their friends. 

Skinner decided to christen the new barbecue as the weather was still pretty decent even though it was quite cold. Mulder had decorated the patio with jack-o-lanterns and was wearing a pumpkin costume, which hid his belly nicely. Some of the guests were their new neighbors who were unaware of his condition and he wanted to keep it that way, so the costume made for the perfect disguise. There was time enough for him to concoct a story about why he was getting so fat, should the need arise, although it didn't seem like their neighbors were the nosy sort - being too tied up in their own busy lives. Get-togethers like this one were confined pretty much to just Halloween, they'd found out. Mulder was getting to like this neighborhood more and more. 

On Election Day he'd gone and done his duty, although Skinner had wanted him to stay home. Mulder had developed a cold, and although it wasn't yet a cause for concern, Skinner was worried about him. The previous night Rebecca had given Mulder a thorough check up and given him instructions to stay warm, drink plenty of fluids, get lots of rest and call her if things got worse. She allowed him to take one Tylenol every six hours if he needed it, but nothing else. 

By Veteran's Day Mulder's cold had turned nasty. He'd developed a fever and a terrible cough. The cough was so bad that it made him throw up. He felt like he was being turned inside out by it. Skinner refused to leave him to go to his usual reunion, ordering Mulder to stay in bed while he called Rebecca. 

Even though it was a Sunday, she came immediately and brought Susan with her. They both gave Mulder a thorough examination. 

"Do you think he should be in the hospital?" Skinner asked. 

"No hospital," Mulder wheezed before another coughing fit took him. 

"I'm inclined to agree," Susan said. "Hospitals are too full of sick people and the last thing Mulder needs right now is to be exposed to some bug. But he does need fluids. The vomiting is making him dehydrated. We can set up an IV here and I think that we should risk giving him some antibiotics. I don't like the sound of your chest, Mulder. Could be a nasty infection brewing there." 

Mulder groaned at the thought of the IV, but if it would mean he could stay home, he'd agree to anything. 

"What about the vomiting?" Skinner asked. 

"I think it's just a side effect from the coughing, it's straining his stomach but I don't really want to give him anything for it unless we really have to. Too many ingredients in cough syrups that could hurt the baby. Let's try Maggie's home remedy. Although I'm not fond of suggesting you take alcohol, a tiny amount won't hurt," Rebecca answered. 

Maggie had suggested taking a tiny spoonful of warmed rum to help relax the muscles in his throat, stomach and chest and would ease the spasms caused by the coughing fits. 

Scully and her mother arrived before the two doctors left and were briefed on what they had to do. Scully had volunteered to come over and monitor the IV when Skinner had called her to update her on Mulder's condition. She had been having Sunday lunch at Maggie's house at the time so both women had come to help. 

Maggie brought the leftovers from lunch, correctly thinking that preparing a meal was the last thing that Skinner would be thinking of with Mulder sick, and she set about taking care of small tasks like doing the laundry and cleaning up the kitchen. She also made a big pot of vegetable soup, not entirely surprised at the well-stocked larder and refrigerator as she searched for ingredients. 

Mulder's fever spiked up to nearly 102 during the night. Maggie, Scully and Skinner took it in turns to sit with him and bathe him with ice-cold wash cloths or give him alcohol rubs. They'd expected his temperature to rise during the night but had also expected it to fall somewhat as day broke. When it didn't, they called Rebecca again and she arrived within 15 minutes. 

"What are we going to do with you, Mulder?" she chided good-naturedly as she listened to his chest with a worried frown. When she was done her face was grave. "Okay, I think this has progressed too far. I'm going to take some samples to send to the lab to confirm but I'd say we're dealing with pneumonia here. My biggest worry is that you aren't getting enough oxygen, Mulder. I have a portable tank down in my van, could you go get it for me please, Walter? And the blue equipment box with it, please." 

She handed him her keys. While they waited for him to return, she propped Mulder up into almost a sitting position with help from Maggie and Scully. 

"I know this isn't terribly comfortable, but you need to stay upright to help you breathe. I'm trying to use my best judgment here, even though it tells me that we should take you to the hospital." 

"No hospital." Mulder said as forcefully as he could, coughing weakly with the effort. 

"Mulder, please be reasonable," Scully protested. "You're very sick. The hospital might be the best place for you." 

"I think we can hold off for a while yet," Rebecca replied. "If we can keep his oxygen levels up and the fever down to a manageable level, he might still be able to fight this off himself. I'll change the antibiotic to something a bit stronger and I'm going to leave you with some Tylenol suppositories. Use them every four hours and let him sit in a cool bath for 20 minutes or so every few hours." 

Skinner arrived back with the oxygen tank and requested kit. Rebecca quickly set Mulder up with a nasal cannula attached through a regulator to the tank. 

"You'll need to keep this on all the time, Mulder. We need to keep getting enough oxygen into you, not only for your sake but also the baby's. Understand?" 

Mulder nodded weakly. "Okay. The other stuff won't hurt it?" 

"I'm just giving you antibiotics and Tylenol. The baby will be just fine for now." 

"What if this gets worse?" Skinner asked. 

"Then we may need to consider taking him to the hospital for more aggressive treatment. If that becomes necessary, I can't guarantee that there won't be an effect on the baby." 

"No hospital," Mulder repeated. 

"Mulder, when we started down this road, I told you that I wasn't going to take any risks with your health. I meant it then and I mean it now. If we can't get a handle on this you _will_ be going to the hospital. If you don't we could lose you both." 

"I won't let you do anything to hurt the baby." Mulder said stubbornly. 

Scully scooted closer to Mulder from where she'd been sitting on the edge of the bed and took his hand. "Listen to reason, Mulder. If things got to the point where they had to give you treatment that would put the baby in jeopardy, we could consider delivering now. The baby would stand a fighting chance at 30 weeks, wouldn't it, Rebecca?" 

"It's possible. There would most likely be a number of problems associated with a premmie baby, but it's an option to consider." 

"No! Walter, please?" Mulder looked imploringly at his lover, fighting against the drowsiness that was trying to pull him down to its murky depths. "Don't let them, promise me?" 

"It'll be okay, Fox. You just rest and concentrate on getting better," he soothed. To the others he said, "How about we go downstairs and let him rest now? Would anyone like some coffee?" 

Scully held her tongue until they were down in the kitchen. "I think we should take him to the hospital now. He's getting weaker and sicker. He needs antipyretics to bring down the fever and an inhalant to help him clear his lungs." 

"Would those things be harmful to the baby?" Maggie asked. 

"Unfortunately, they would. Most inhalants contain steroids which would inhibit certain developmental factors in the unborn child and the antipyretic could damage its heart or brain." 

"And exactly what are its chances if you deliver now?" Skinner asked. 

"I consider 30 weeks too early," Rebecca answered honestly. "The lungs are too immature. I'd give it only a 50/50 chance of making it. And we have to consider what shape Mulder would be in and whether he could tolerate the surgery." 

"The longer we wait, the worse shape he's going to be in." Scully argued. 

"Or he could get better," Skinner counter-argued. "I'm sorry but this isn't your decision, Scully, it's his." 

"I don't think he's in any fit state to make this decision." 

"He is and you know it. And even if he wasn't, it still isn't your decision to make." 

Skinner and Scully were practically shouting at one another and it was time to call it to a halt. Maggie stepped between them and said quietly, "That's enough. Fox is upstairs trying to sleep and your yelling at one another is going to upset him." 

Both combatants had the good grace to look contrite and mumbled apologies to Maggie. 

"It's not me you should apologize to," She said, glaring at them both. 

Scully and Skinner looked at each other and apologized again. 

"That's better. Now, Rebecca, what is your medical opinion?" 

Rebecca blew out a breath. "Honestly? It's nearly 7.30am now. I'd say we wait no more than 8 hours. If his condition hasn't significantly improved by 3 this afternoon, we take him to the hospital, whether he likes it or not." 

There was general, if reluctant on Scully's part, agreement to this proposal and now that accord had been reached, Maggie set about making them all some breakfast. Rebecca agreed to stay for an hour or so to see how Mulder was doing before she had to go to the clinic for her first appointment at nine. 

As they sat down to eggs and toast, Scully turned to Skinner and asked, "What did you mean when you said it wouldn't be my decision even if Mulder wasn't capable? I hold his medical power of attorney." 

Skinner looked uncomfortable, wishing that he'd kept his mouth shut. Mulder had told him he'd tell Scully himself at the right moment, but now _he'd_ have to tell her. 

"No, you don't," he said gently, "not any more. He insisted we go to his attorney, after the commitment, and he changed his will and durable power of attorney. He said he wanted to make sure that if anything happened to him, that the baby and I would be taken care of, and as far as medical decisions were concerned, he didn't want to hurt your feelings, but he said he'd 'seen that Tom Hanks movie and didn't want us to ever be in that kind of situation'. So now I hold his power of attorney and he holds mine. I'm sorry." 

Scully took a minute to absorb this news, then, "Don't be sorry. It makes perfect sense. I just wish he'd told me." 

"He was going to, I guess he just hadn't found the right moment." 

"No, I guess not. But Walter, don't let him make a martyr of himself over this baby. He's too important to me to lose like this." 

"I don't want to lose him, either. But I _have_ to go along with his wishes on this. There's more going on here than you realize. I think Rebecca understands." 

Rebecca felt herself blush under Scully's careful scrutiny, but she couldn't say anything. She'd promised Mulder that whatever they talked about was confidential. She couldn't even tell Walter. 

"I see," said Scully in a tone that suggested that she didn't see at all. 

Rebecca glanced at her watch and was relieved to see that it almost time that she left. "I'll just go up and check on Mulder before I leave. I'll cancel a couple of appointments and come back around 2 o'clock, unless he gets a lot worse and you need to call me before then." 

"I'll come up with you." Skinner announced, a warning glare at Scully kept her in her seat. 

Maggie came to stand behind her daughter and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Scully sighed. 

"Sometimes it's hard to let go, sweetheart." Maggie said. 

"I know, Mom, I just hope they know what they're doing." 

>< >< >< >< ><

2.24pm 

Mulder watched Rebecca carefully, trying to keep his heavy eyelids open. 

"Well?" he asked as she stood up straight and pulled the stethoscope from her ears. 

"Still very noisy in there, Mulder, but your temp is down to 100.5 and your cough is starting to turn productive. I think you've saved yourself a trip to the hospital." 

Mulder visibly relaxed back into the pillows. "Thank you." 

"Don't thank me, thank your dedicated friends here. It's their nursing care that's helped." 

Indeed it had. Skinner had called in to work telling Kim that he was taking the day to nurse a sick relative and Scully had just called in sick. Between the three of them, Maggie, Scully and Skinner had watched over Mulder like a hawk. They'd changed out the IV solution when it needed it, put him into cool baths several times during the day despite his bitching about the cold water, and changed the sheets as he sweated them through. 

Rebecca turned to the trio. "Well done. I think he's on the mend. He's far from well yet, but I'm almost one hundred percent certain that he's turned the corner. He just needs lots of rest now." She glanced at her patient who seemed determined to prove her correct by having fallen fast asleep again. "I'd like to keep him on oxygen and the IV through the night. I'll come and check on him again in the morning and see how he's doing. I'm only a phone call away if you need me before then." 

Mulder had to be woken and managed to stay awake long enough to eat the soup that Maggie fed him, then he slept through the night, waking only once when a coughing fit took hold. It grossed him out when he coughed up the phlegm, but Scully assured him it was a good thing. 

The next morning, although still thoroughly exhausted, he was feeling much better. He had kept down the soup and managed to drink some juice and his breathing sounded a little clearer. Rebecca turned off the oxygen but left it nearby in case he should need a hit of it, which he was grateful for later in the day after some of his nastier bouts of coughing left him gasping for air. He was particularly glad to lose the IV, which he hated with a passion. Mulder didn't even argue when he was told he was under 'house-arrest' on complete bed rest for a few more days. 

Maggie Scully managed to convince both Walter and Dana that they didn't need to stay home today, that she would be fine looking after Fox on her own. She promised to call them both if anything happened that they should know about. She wasn't really surprised when Walter arrived home in the middle of the afternoon. And he didn't protest when she made him lunch and then ordered him to go take a nap. He retreated to his den, stretched out on the sofa and slept until he was called for dinner. 

Scully called in the evening to ask Mulder how he was doing, stating that she wouldn't come over as she really needed to get some sleep. She had to go to New York the next morning to consult with some of the forensic team still going over evidence from 9/11. Mulder told her that he was doing much better and that it was fine if she didn't come, as all he was doing was sleeping anyway. 

It was a testament to how sick Mulder had been and how much recuperation time he was going to need when he didn't even start to complain about being stuck in bed all the time until Friday, after a good 5 days in bed. Maggie let him get up for an hour, which he spent in his den checking his email. After lunch he took himself back to bed and slept until Walter came home. 

Maggie had prepared dinner for the two of them and announced that she was going home for the weekend and would be back Monday morning before Walter went to work. The house had been cleaned and enough food prepared for reheating that Skinner wouldn't have to cook all weekend. That night was the first in nearly a week that Mulder and Skinner slept in the same bed and it felt good to both of them to be able to cuddle up together. Skinner realized then just how much he'd missed having his lover laying next to him, and how right it felt to be together. 

>< >< >< >< ><

Thursday, 22 November  
Thanksgiving 

Teena Mulder's family heirloom dining table opened out big enough to seat twelve, and today it was practically at capacity. Around it sat Mulder and Skinner, Rebecca and Susan, Scully and Maggie, and the three Lone Gunmen. On the table was turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetables, gravy, cranberry sauce and all the trimmings for a great Thanksgiving feast. Maggie asked them all to link hands as she said Grace. After she was finished she asked who wanted to be the first to give thanks, a tradition long-held by the Scully family. 

Mulder spoke up, "I will." He cleared his throat and took a moment to look around the table at all his friends gathered there. 

Walter gave Mulder's hand an affectionate squeeze, thankful himself that his lover was still there with them, getting stronger by the day although he still looked tired and too pale. The last week and a half had been rough but it was getting better every day. 

Maggie was a godsend, taking care of Mulder every day while Skinner worked. She'd prepared the feast before them now, choosing to spend the holiday here rather than fly out to San Diego to be with Bill Jr. and his family. Tara's parents were out there so it wasn't as if they were left on their own, and she hadn't exactly lied about why she couldn't go. All she'd said was that she was needed here, and that was the honest truth. She'd just neglected to mention who needed her. Charles was still away at sea and his wife and children had gone to her parents in Chicago. They all had plans to be together at Christmas to make up for the time they couldn't be together now. 

Mulder's voice wavered a little as he fought to control his emotions and say what he wanted to. 

"I'm thankful for every person around this table, and for the friends who can't be here with us today. I'm thankful that I'm getting better and that soon we'll have a healthy baby that I'm sure you will all spoil rotten. And I'm especially thankful that all of _you_ are going to share in that as my family." 

>< >< >< >< ><

End Chapter Four  
To be continued in Final Chapter.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Medusa


End file.
